Kenji Asuka
"Midorenger!" Kenji Asuka (明日香 健二, Asuka Kenji) is the youngest member of the team who was training at EAGLE’s Kansai branch. He is Midorenger, with the designation number "5". Biography Gorenger He is a happy-go-lucky teen, who can sometimes be a bit brash and temperamental. As Midorenger, he was armed with a number of unique weapons. His signature weapon was the razor-sharp “Midomerang” (Green-boomerang) which can be flung at enemies. He could also use it as a handheld weapon to cut and slash his opponents. His “Midomerang” was later upgraded to the “New Midomerang” which was a bit bigger. He also carried the “Mido Puncher” which was an updated slingshot weapon which can be used to fire “pachinko-ball” pellets and sometimes explosives. Asuka drove the super motorcycle “Green Machine” and later the “Green Star.” Gokaiger Years later, Kenji fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Midorenger powers are later utilised by Don Dogoier via the Ranger Keys. After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. His team leader, Tsuyoshi Kaijou was seen seeing the Gokaigers off. It is assumed that Kenji and his teammates have their powers once more. Super Hero Taisen Kenji, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Midorenger Arsenal *Birdies *Greenmerang Boomerang *Green Puncher *Green Machine *Green Star *Variblune *Varidreen Design MidoRenger wears a green spandex-like suit, with five red "V" shapes across his chest. He wears black boots and gloves. He has a pinup collar and green cape. He wears a black belt, that holds his gun hosteler and on the front of his belt is a "S" with five color stars inside it. His helmet is green with a black visor in the shape of a boomerang for eyes, a silver "5" is placed atop the visor. Ranger Key The is Kenji Asuka's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Midorenger Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as Midorenger. *When the Gokaigers became the Gorengers in their first ever Gokai Change on Earth. *Among several changes as he, Marvelous, Luka, and Ahim fought against Zangyack while Joe was absent. *When the Gokaigers became the Gorengers in their baseball match with resurrected Black Cross Army monster Baseball Mask. *As part of an all-green change to defeat a duo of Dogormin. Don did a combo attack with Luka (ShishiRanger), as both Midorenger and ShishiRanger had weapons which they threw at the enemy. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumbed that Kenji received his key and became Midorenger once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Kenji Asuka was portrayed by Yukio Itō, who would later play Kensaku Shiraishi/Battle Cossack I in Battle Fever J. As MidoRenger, he had several suit actors: Bunya Nakamura, Yasuo Yukawa, Haruhiko Yashimoto (episodes 1-60), Jun Murakami (episodes 61-84). Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Green Category:Child Category:Gorengers